


Hella

by keepfabandgayon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfabandgayon/pseuds/keepfabandgayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Afternoon." Eren forced a smile, but it turned genuine when he saw who was on the other side of the counter. An adorable blond, with wide blue eyes that went even wider as they took in Eren, thin lips parting in surprise. <i>Don't flirt with the customers...</i> "What'll it be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hella

**Author's Note:**

> This obviously isn't any of the longer stories I'm trying to write, but hey, it's cute. And those stories will get written eventually. 
> 
> Side Jean/Marco and you-can-see-it-that-way-if-you-want Sasha/Mikasa. Mostly cute Eren/Armin.

"You're late, Jager," Jean said, chucking his apron at Eren. Sasha was already behind the counter, wiping down the machines in preparation for the lunch rush and scarfing down leftover pastries from the break room. 

Eren switched out his sweatshirt for the apron. "I'm five minutes early. What's the special?"

"You. Hurry up, I'll change the sign for you." Jean wiped off the sign introducing the barista and started scribbling on it. 

"Funny." Eren craned his neck to see the special -- _Mango Rooibos Honey Tea!!!_ "Now get out before your ugly horse face scares away any more customers."

Jean grinned, finally setting the chalk down. "If I'm so ugly, why am I the one who has a boyfriend?" 

"Because Marco's a goddamn saint, and can apparently see past your face and personality to take pity on the charity case underneath."

Jean flipped him off and then stepped out, and the student that squeezed in after him marked the beginning of the lunch rush. In the next hour, Eren shouted out "Chai tea latte!" so many times it didn't sound like words anymore, and Sasha only screamed at one machine. Rushed college students tapped their feet waiting on a line going out the door, ordered in monotone, and paid for $5.06 drinks with twenties. 

The last two students ran out the door at exactly 12:59. Eren and Sasha leaned against the low wall separating the counter from the kitchen and slid down it, catching their breaths on the floor. 

The bell above the door jingled, and Eren couldn't hold back a groan. Sasha buried her face in her hands, shaking, before she brushed her hair out of her face and stood. 

"Afternoon." Eren forced a smile, but it turned genuine when he saw who was on the other side of the counter. An adorable blond, with wide blue eyes that went even wider as they took in Eren, thin lips parting in surprise. _Don't flirt with the customers..._ "What'll it be?"

"Um. The special, I guess." His voice was just as adorable as his face. "Large. For Armin."

Armin. Right-click, save as "cute guy at work.doc", create desktop shortcut. "That'll be $5.06."

Armin paid in exact change; Eren very nearly kissed him. Instead he called out the order and watched Armin leave the counter ( _DON'T stare at his ass, Jager_ ) and drop a backpack next to a table by the window. He pulled out a heavy-looking textbook and a checkered notebook. The text read _Gender and Race in European Politics_ on its cover. 

He called out Armin's name when his tea was ready, then shot a pitiful look at Sasha, who had curled up behind the counter, breathing slowly. If it wasn't for the free leftovers, Eren knew she'd have quit long ago; rushes always took a toll on her, and her Tuesday shift covered both breakfast _and_ lunch. 

Armin smiled and took his tea, then dropped something in the tip jar. 

"Thanks!" Eren said, brightening. College students rarely left much more of a tip than pennies, but Eren had heard the scrape of paper uncurling in the plastic jar. 

Armin didn't leave the counter, though. He stood there, looking slightly uncomfortable, and his eyes drifted to the tip jar. Eren followed his sight; there were two more dollars in the jar than there had been at the end of the lunch rush, and that was enough to significantly improve Eren's day, but there was also a yellow post-it stuck to the top bill. 

Eren reached into the jar and un-stuck the note; on it was Armin's name and a series of numbers.

"Oh shit." Eren covered his mouth, not meaning to let that slip out. Update document... "Um," he said from behind his hand, and looked at Armin, whose entire face had turned bright pink, but was still resolutely staring at him. 

"Adorable," Eren thought, and he dropped his hand and smiled back, pocketing the phone number. Armin blushed harder, and Eren realised he'd let that word slip out, too. He laughed at himself and lowered his head in embarrassment, catching a glimpse of Sasha grinning at him from her spot on the floor. "I'm Eren, by the way."

"I know. I, um, saw your nametag."

The door jingled again, and Sasha let out a high whine, but then stood up excitedly at the sound of combat boots in a pattern Eren would always recognise. "Mikasa!" Sasha shouted, leaning over the counter. 

Rather than come right up to the counter as she usually did for her thrice-daily black tea, Mikasa paused at Eren's barista sign, raising her eyebrows. She picked it up and turned it to Eren. 

On it, there was a drawing that vaguely resembled Eren (trust Jean to make even a stick figure look good) and, in Jean's handwriting:

_Today your barista is:_  
 _1\. Hella fucking gay._  
 _2\. Desperately single._  
 _For your drink today I recommend:_  
 _You give me your number._

"Dammit, Kirschtein..." 

Eren couldn't exactly be angry, though, and he glanced back at Armin, who was smiling, halfway between embarrassed and proud of himself. The flush had mostly faded, now just highlighting his cheeks. 

The nearest writing utensil was the blue Sharpie they usually used to cross out incorrect receipts, and Eren grabbed it and held out his hand. Armin's palm was warm when it slid over Eren's, but it wasn't sweaty, and Eren wrote his name and phone number on the back of Armin's hand. "You free Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome." Someone else came in, so Eren let Armin's hand go. "I'll call you later and we'll work it out, yeah?"

"Definitely." 

Armin stayed for the rest of Eren's shift, and Eren found himself distracted whenever there wasn't a customer. Eren looked over every few minutes, and Armin looked up as well, and after the first few times he didn't even look away when their eyes met; he just smiled. Armin started to pack up a few minutes before Eren got out, and Eren caught up to him just as he was going out the door. 

"Would it be weird if I walked you to class?"

Armin smiled again and held the door open a little more. "Not at all. I'm the one who gave you my number."

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by this post.


End file.
